


Honeydip Heaven || Seth Donchess One Shots

by HiddenHoneydip



Category: HONEYDIPS
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Band, Claiming, Come Eating, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Drummer - Freeform, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Feelings, Groupies, Heterosexual Sex, Insecurities, Light BDSM, Marking, One Shot, OnlyFans, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spit Kink, insecure reader, reader wants to please, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenHoneydip/pseuds/HiddenHoneydip
Summary: This started out as just one story, but I got....inspired lol so it’ll be a One Shot collection.
Relationships: Seth Donchess/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Honeydip Heaven || Seth Donchess One Shots

When you woke up you were hot, sore and stick but in the absolute best way. You look down to see Seth completely on top of you, so that explains why you’re sweating because that man is a human heater. Carefully and with the grace of a new born giraffe you slip out from under Seth - leaving him to sleep because the show wasn’t over until late plus bus call wasn’t until 2am, plus after the rigorous activities you two got up to he deserves it. It was completely dark in the bedroom where you guys were sleeping but you’re guessing it’s still pretty early because it’s still pretty dark once you wonder up towards the front of the bus to make some tea. You relish in the ache and soreness between your thighs, the slight sting on your ass as your sit down and wait for your water to boil. You reach up to rub the tension out of your neck and you can’t help but smile when you run your fingers over the barely visible marks Seth left on your throat in an attempt to ease your jealousy and insecurities. It’s not that you don’t trust him but between tiktok,Twitter, only fans and the band - the amount of beautiful women absolutely throwing themselves at him is astronomical, you don’t blame them he is perfection come to life and you guys haven’t really made your realationship public so to the public....he’s fair game.

The whistle of the kettle snaps you out of your self deprecating thoughts and you book it to turn it off so it wouldn’t wake Seth up. You find your purse just haphazardly thrown on the floor 

_Heat of the moment and all that._

Luckily the few bags of your favorite mint tea were still intacted and your slytherin mug unharmed. The smell of mint wraps around you while you let your tea steep for a few minutes on the table. For a second your mind rests, that first sip brings your complete serenity and quiets your mind for just a moment. It seems like once your brain recognizes you’re at peace it goes _aht!aht!aht! Not so fast!._ The insecurities are back running a mile a minute behind your eyes, like a projector inside your brain. You eyes start to sting and one tear drops into your mug.

You smell him before you see him -his cologne mixed with sweat and sleep, you’d bottle that scent if you could. You’ve had a scent kink ever since you could remember but with Seth it’s like kicked into over drive 24/7, he’s also the only one of your partners that’s ever embraced it and not made you feel like a freak. You guys could be cuddling, fucking, or just sitting in the same room doing work but you’ll always find a way to drag your nose along his neck, behind his ear and if you’re feeling particularly subby and needy, armpits were a favorite area of yours. He runs his hands through your hair before he speaks.

”Morning beautiful” he says his gravely and slightly nasally morning drawl. You feel arousal pooling between your thighs and onto the thin material of the shots you’re wearing, it’s barely 9am. He sits across from you shirtless, boxers hung low on his hipbones and sleep still clung to his eyes. His hair still perfectly tousled and _damn_ if you don’t feel like the luckiest girl in the world. A few more gulps and you finish your tea, it settles warm and comforting in your belly only aiding in the arousal pulling you taught like a bow. For a moment you just look at him, his crystal clear eyes, pouty lips and you decide how the rest of this morning is going to go. It doesn’t even take you half a step to reach Seth’s side of the table and about half a second to straddle him, you get caught up staring at him when he moves his hands to your ass and squeezes. You run one perfectly painted nail along the slight stubble on his jaw, over his perfectly plump bottom lip and back up to the scar on his top lip.

Morning breath be damned, you kiss him _hard_ trying to show him - show him you trust _him_ , that your insecurities aren’t a reflection of how he treats you. You can still taste yourself on him as you suck his bottom lip between your teeth and nibble. You can feel your wetness starting to coat the tops of your thighs, soaking through the very thin shorts you pulled on just to come make tea. You don’t know when his hands got in your pants but you can feel Seth drag two fingers up and down through your pussy - you stares at you dead on and brings his fingers to his lips but he stops short.

”You’re so _wet_ baby, who made you that wet _huh?_ Is that all for me?” Your head stays in his neck and you can _hear_ how smug he is and it makes you gush, you can’t help but _whine_ in response but he wants an answer. He gingerly slides his right hand to the back of your hair and _YANKS_ your head out of the crook of his neck where you had begun to leave your own little marks. “I want an answer babygirl, is this all for me? You soaking through your shorts for me?” the twinkle in his eye is absolutely sinister, you can feel the goosebumps forming. “ _Yes Daddy, only you make me this wet.”_ You moan out like the whore Seth undoubtedly brings out in you, you’re so far gone already and he’s barely even touched you. He finally sticks his lingers between his lips and laps up your juices that run down to his knuckles. He swallows you down and savors you like you’re the finest wine he’s ever tasted. Suddenly, your oral fixation kicks into over drive. If the bus wasn’t moving it probably would have shook with how hard you dropped to your knees for him.

Seth takes _Pleasure Dom_ to a whole new level. He always wants _you_ to feel the most amount of pleasure, cumming as many times as he can make you - _his record is 3_. You’re determined to make this about him, you have this feral need to show him that he’s _YOURS_ and how much you love him - neither of you have made any big declarations of love yet, so you figured actions will say enough. You don’t even feel the hard linoleum beneath your knees as you nuzzle your face into his crotch. He cards his hands through your hair stopping right at the nape. He pulls your head back and looks you right in the eye, he searches them for a second and you’re hoping you’re conveying how much you love him. He lets you slide his boxers down his hips and just below his knees because only a thin cutrain separates those driver and the absolute filthy scene you two make.

You rest your head on his thigh and you get caught up staring for the third time this morning. Your mouth waters, his cock is just as beautiful as the rest of him. Thick and flushed red to the head, with the most delicious curve, that always reaches that sport inside you that makes you see stars. You feel arousal pulling your stomach muscles taught. “Put your pretty little mouth on me baby” a full body shiver wracks through your body, dirty talk has never been something you’re good at but Seth seems to have wrote the damn playbook on it. He slides forward so you’re able to reach him and he’s able to touch you. You place light kisses and little nips to the juncture where his groin and thigh meet, inhaling the musky, masculine scent that’s purely him.

” _Fuuuucckk baby”_ he gasps and moans above you as you take his balls into your mouth, sucking each one gently. Dragging your tongue from his balls to right under the head of his cock, right before you swallow him down you peer up at him through your lashes - there’s almost none of that sparkling blue left his pupils blown wide. You swallow him down in one breath, burying your nose in the perfectly trimmed hair right at the base. Once you relax your throat the tears stop and you swallow around him a few times before you move back up to the head. You’re about to wrap your hand around him to stroke him a few times before taking him in your mouth again when his hands find your hair applying the slightest bit of pressure. Seth’s not a head pusher by any means but you know what he wants and you want it too. Wordlessly and without taking him out of your mouth, you sit back on your haunches and put your hands behind your back, looking up at him between wet lashes with spit running down your chin. The sparkle in his eye is back and it makes your heart constrict. _Trust,_ it’s a big part of your dynamic - you trust him to fuck your throat, you never trusted anyone else this way.

” _God baby you’re perfect, remember tap my thigh once to slow down and twice to stop completely ok?”_ He chokes on the last few words, obviously effected by the display you’ve made for him. That awakens something deep in your tummy, he’s always doing for you and for you to be able to make him feel a fraction of what he does, spurs you on even more. You gather some spit then stick your tongue out around him and look up at him with wide eyes hoping he’ll understand, hoping he’ll start some kind of rhythm ; you want the tears, the lack of oxygen, you want to watch him come completely undone. He starts slow, ever the gentlemen; just barely touching the back of your throat. You preen at the ache he puts in your jaw, the stretch of his cock at the side of your mouth, the way he sits hot and heavy on your tongue. You’ve had enough, you want your throat raw and sore, you want your voice rough and horse and only you two will know why. You sneakily slide your hand up to start playing with his balls, moaning and whining around him in hopes he’ll get the hint by the growl he lets out he did, he’s just don’t giving you want you want....yet.

He suddenly pulls out of your mouth suddenly and your mouth follows him on instinct, he holds you back with his glorious right hand. Your vision blurred from tears and clumpy lashes, he looks down at you teasingly stroking his cock still with his other hand. “Patience baby, we still have a little while on the bus....there’s no rush.” He shoves his cock into the back of your throat in one smooth thrust, he thumbs over your cheek to feel where he stretches your mouth like no one else ever has. Patience isn’t your virtue today so you meet him thrust for thrust despite his hand in your head trying but failing to still you.

He huffs “Fine if that’s what you want.” In a split second he grabs you by your hair, drags you up against the cabinets and pins your there. “You wanna act like a brat? I’ll treat you like one. Mouth open, sit on your hands and don’t move! Unless you need to stop, Got me?” You feel your pussy clench, you _love_ when he gets like this ; rough, dominant. You had all intentions of claiming him but all going through your head was a desperate plea for _claim me claim me._ You could only nod. He set a deliciously hard pace, you relaxed your throat and starting breathing through your nose ; basking in Seth’s breathy moans. “ _Fuckkk baby_ your mouth is _incredible!”_ He whines, breathing hard through his nose. Spit has completely soaked the front for your shirt, his balls are slapping your chin and you think that it really can’t get any better than this. 

Seth always finds ways to surprise you, he takes your nose between his thumb and first finger and squeezes. Your eyes roll back into your head, you think that this is it if you’re ever going to cum untouched it’s going to be like this ; breathless with Seth’s cock in your throat. He lets go and the head rush is nothing like when he chokes you. Looking up you see Seth smirking, he saw how that effected you ; he was definitely filing that little reaction away for a later date. Your hands are tingling and starting to go numb, even though he said not to move you run your hands up his strong thighs and dig your nails in. Seth starts to hiss deliciously, the sting makes him drive his cock right to the back of your throat. He’s gunna cum soon. You feel his thigh muscles flex and he starts to pull out of your mouth - you can’t have that, now can you? You dig your nails into the back of his thighs right under his pert little ass, following his cock as he tries to with draw from the tight wet heat of your mouth. With wet clumpy lashes, left over eyeliner smeared under your eyes and a spit drenched shirt you look at him with wide eyes, silently begging.

” _Yeah? You want my cum? You want my cum in your mouth? You gunna swallow all of me baby girl? Ah ah”_ he moans out. You can tell he’s close, a blob of precum slides down your throat and you can hide the moan, he’s delicious. “ _Oh ohh baby I’m gunna - oh I’m cumming”_ he chokes out all high pitched and breathy. Thick, hot, musky ropes of cum shoot right to the back of your throat ; you swallow him down like he’s the coldest water and you’ve been in the desert dehydrated for days, like he’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever tasted and if you’re honest, he is. You keep suckling at the head of his softening cock as he’s still shaking and trembling. His after shocks are one of the most erotic things about making him cum. He sounds more beautiful than any symphony ever composed.

You finally pull off of him and nuzzle into his thigh as he leans against the counter to regain his bearings. Your head is spinning, you feel kinda floaty ;you don’t free fall all the way into sub space but you’re teetering on the edge. You 100% came untouched, as soon as he shot his load into your throat with shaking thighs you can’t help the blissed out smile on your face. You’re sated, you feel claimed...owned; the inner insecure voice completely quiet - for now. “Not that I don’t love what just happened, and you but wanna tell me what’s really going on?” _wait...wait...WAIT!  
_

_”_ You _love_ me?” You’re still floating so it wouldn’t be the first time you misheard him when you were on cloud 9. “Yes.” He says plain as day, like it’s the. It’s obvious fact.

”News to me? I’ve been biting my tongue for so long, I haven’t said it because - well be-“ you don’t actually have a good reason, it was your insecurities telling you to keep it to yourself. He’s looking at you with those baby blues, nothing but love and trust in there. You scoot across the linoleum to rest your head against his leg, you don’t actually trust your legs to hold you up just yet. He just runs his hands through your hair, waiting for you to speak. “My insecurities reared their ugly heads this morning -“

”Baby-“ he tries to cut you off gently, his tone dripping with love and understanding but if you don’t say this now you’ll never have the nerve to. “Just, just let me finish okay?” You sigh.

”They all ran through my head like a slideshow. All the girls at the show, comments, tweets and I don’t blame them or you. I don’t know why my brain works this way. I remember when I was them,trying to get your attention on Twitter” you can’t help but laugh at how ridiculous you were. “It didn’t work” now it was his turn laugh, and how you loved to hear his laugh ; rich like honey. He places a searing hot kiss on the top of your head. “But fate would have it we lived in the same state and somehow we ended up in the same coffee shop, that was all by chance. I’ve never had someone who matched me so completely.” You lean back onto his leg and close your burning eyes, cheeks hot with shed tears.

” _My sweet girl”_ more kisses, before he gets up and sits in front of you pulling you into his chest. “You said it yourself _fate,_ it wasn’t chance. You are _mine,_ I am _yours -_ that isn’t changing anytime soon, do you understand?” He wipes at the corners of your eyes, catching the tears before they fall. “I’ll spend however long it takes, reassuring you of my _love,_ my _want,_ and my _need_ for you.” He whispers into the ear that isn’t squished against his chest listening to the calming rhythm of his heartbeat, Seth knows all your weak spots so he takes a quick nibble of your lobe. You don’t know how but arousal began pulling between your thighs for the second time that morning.

Seth keeps nipping and sucking his way down your neck, absolutely knowing what it does to you; the bastard. “ _Seth”_ you gasp, “ _please_ ” is all you can think of, you want him to _show_ you, make you feel how much he loves you.

” _20 minutes till we get to the venue, load in is at noon”_ the driver announces, you check your phone _11:30_

You turn around and climb into his lap, needy now that you know he doesn’t have time to get his hands, mouth or cock on or in you like he wants to. “ _Daddy”_ you beg and grind down into his lap. Seth groans, deep and you can feel the vibrations of it against your lips where they’re attached to his neck. He grabs your hips and you hope it’s hard enough to bruise. “It’s okay baby, gunna fuck you in the green room while everyone else gets lunch.” He says hotly, his voice like warm honey injected straight into your veins. “ _Nnnnghhh”_ you whine out, no words were really forming and all you could do was grind mindless into his lap. Left on the brink of sub space plus all that emotion and being horny? Truly a deadly combo.

“ _Yeah? You want that? Wanna be my little groupie? My ONLY groupie?”_ He moans and emphasizes with a sinister roll of his hips into your dripping core. He’s already hard in his sweatpants, you want nothing more than for him to take you right there pushing your face into the cold linoleum floor. When you close your eyes to compose yourself all that your hear in your head is “ _my little groupie”_ , it’s like a video game sign flashing **NEW KINK : UNLOCKED** is flashing in your brain. “ _God yes”_ now it’s your turn to whisper in his ear, you snake your hands around his neck and bite down, sucking hard and laving over the quickly forming bruise. You have no qualms about marking what’s _yours._

_**FIN**_

**Author's Note:**

> I’m no skilled writer, just had a fantasy I had to get out. Would love to hear what you think <3


End file.
